


On a cold night

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cafe AU, Coffee, Comforting, Crying, Cute, Employee Lance, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, Let them be happy dangit, M/M, actor keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: Keith is crushing on cafe employee and highschool graduate mate Lance. Lance is just trying his best. They have barely spoken in all the time they've known each other. What's a better time to talk than being trapped in a snow storm with no power together?





	

Keith rutted in his pockets angrily. A dollar forty-two for a decaffeinated cup of coffee at his local cafe. Although the coffee there was shitty and the heater never seemed to work in such a small place, there was one upside to it. 

“Morning mullet.” He heard shortly after the ringing of the stores bell. 

“Greetings, idiot.” Keith says while suppressing a smile to him. “The usual, if you would.”

Lance rolled his eyes and turned to the machines behind him, cup already in hand for him. “You got a show tonight?” 

“No, for once I don’t have much to do today because of the weather.” He leaned against the counter. “You don’t come to our shows anyways, why are you asking?”

“Just curious. I might one day to see if you’re as good an actor as you claim to be.” he says snarkily as he takes to the others money and hands him his coffee.

“Uh-huh.” he says and sips his coffee, stopping and looking at it in shock.

“I may have spruced it up with some pumpkin spice. What you get is always so dull.” Lance admitted, bridging his fingers together to rest his chin on them as he watched the other sigh.

“Coffee is coffee. Doesn’t matter to me.” He shrugged. 

“There’s no shame in admitting you like it.” Lance says with a grin at him and Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Goodbye Lance.”

“I’ll be here all day.” Lance winked making his face red and making him angry for being embarrassed. “But seriously, everyone else called in. So yes, I’ll be here until closing at eleven.” 

“Ha, sucks for you. I’ll be seeing you then.” he waved to him as he left, feeling his face getting hotter at remembering Lance had winked at him.

 _God I feel like I’m back in middle school feeling so stupid over someone like this._ He thought, clenching his coffee as his scrambled emotions decided to find their chill.

\- -

“The snowstorm should have all of the downtown area snowed in before nine o’clock at the alarming rate the snow is falling” The news reporter on Keith’s television said. He clicked the TV off and sighed in boredom. He had been sent home from practice because of the accumulating ice rain that had came earlier that evening. He looked to his clock. It was only seven thirty, and from the looks of it he’d be snowed in soon. Hopefully his oh, so supporting father would have to stay at work and he wouldn’t have to listen to him go one and on about how Keith needed a real job. He planned to go to Hollywood or maybe even New York after college ended of course.

Sighing he looked up to his high school class photo. After college he swore he was getting out of this town. Then his eyes drifted to a few people down his row to Lance who looked happy to be finally graduating, having boasted about some great mechanic work he was going to be doing with his uncle in Illinois. What he hadn’t realized was that he needed an engineering degree for his uncle's work so now he worked at a coffee shop. Or that’s what Keith knew of it anyways.

“Wait a minute…” he mumbled and stood up, looking at the clock. 7:43. “Damnit. Damnit….” He bit his lip and stood their thinking a moment. Finally he grabs his jacket and boots, heading out to his old rust bucket car quickly.

Keith arrived downtown at the front of the cafe. All other cars were nowhere to be seen on the road. Yet the lights in the cafe were still bright despite the piling snow at the front. “I knew it.” He frowned and gets out. Heading inside and feeling a chill go down his spine. Was it possible that it was colder inside than out there?

“Just a minu-” A thump and the sound of liquid spilling came before Lance could finish his shout. 

Keith hurried to peer over the counter to see Lance covered in coffee, rubbing his head with a groan and all he could think to say was “smooth move idiot.” 

“Keith? It’s freaking crazy outside, I was about to lock up and-”

“You say that but the chairs aren’t even cleared away.” Keith points out.

Lance gets up and comes around the corner. “I-I was just getting to that. I just have to clean up and go home.” 

“You don’t have a car.” Keith says and Lance blanks. “I knew it, you don’t.” He didn’t have one in highschool either, he thought.

“I can get home just fine.”

“Not in this storm.”  
“What’s it to you? Why are you here- I can handle this.” Lance says and takes his work apron off and sighs when he sees his shirt covered too. 

“You need help. I’ll help you clean the cafe and take you home.” he says and takes off his jacket, throwing it to him.

Without another word, Keith found a clean rag and cleaner to wipe down the tables for him. Lance stopped arguing and decided to hurry and clean up the mess behind the counter he made, and then the floors, thankful that the other put the chairs up for him. Still, he couldn’t permit him behind the counter. 

“Damnit.” Lance looked up from cleaning the coffee machine to see Keith pushing at the door furiously. Through the glass of it you could see that the snow had grown to at least two feet, sealing the door shut with its weight. The wind whistled outside, indicating it wasn’t going to let up soon. “Sealed shut, I can barely make it budge.” Keith threw up his hands and looked to him.

“That’s good, if you had it’d be drafty.” Lance says and as it was just his luck, the power went out. “Seriously?” he looked upwards to the lights angrily and out down his rag. “Great. Now there’s no heat.”

“There was heat before?” Keith asks incredulously to him.

“It’s easy if you pretend.” Lance explained and hopped up on the counter. “Better make yourself comfortable. We aren’t getting out of here until tomorrow.” 

Keith sighs heavily and went to the counter, hopping up on it beside him. “Damnit.” He murmured under his breath.

Lance was quiet and looked him over a minute. “You curse a lot, is that why you always seem angry?”

“Doesn’t matter, why do you care?”

“Why did you come here tonight?” Lance asks, “you could be at your house, probably warmer than here.”

Keith looked at him and then looked away, “our senior class photo.”

“What about it?”

“It’s hanging on the wall at my house.. I just sorta remembered you didn’t have a car and so I.. just did what my conscious told me to do. I would have done it for anyone, just for the record. ” He says and Lance rolled his eyes.  
It was quiet for a minute before Lance spoke up again, “I care because you come in every morning with a sour look on your face. I know it’s the morning but I never even get a smile from you.”

Keith opened his mouth to defend himself, but nothing came out. “..thanks. I guess.”

“I never expected you to be in town after high school y’know. I thought you were going to go and show off on Roadway or something after we graduated.”

“It’s Broadway,” Keith says through some laughter, “why on earth would you think that?”

Lance shrugged, “we never really talked normally but everyone always was talking about how you turned the theatre department around. That’s pretty amazing, just so you know.”

“You think so?” Keith asks and the other nodded. 

The wind howled from outside and Keith visibly shivered, and then felt his coat be put back around his shoulders. Lance left the counter and came back with his own coat on and Keith narrowed his eyes. 

“If you had your own then why take mine?”

“Hey, you’re the one that gave it to me.. Besides it smelt… nice.” Lance murmured and hopped back in the counter, blushing.

It was quiet awhile longer, neither of them addressing the elephant Lance put in the room as the howling of the wind never quite let up on the outside world.

“So what about you?’ Keith finally asks. “Are you going to go work with your uncle after college?”

“I can’t. He hates me and I’m not in college.” Keith looks at him so surprised that it made Lance glare at him, “I don’t have some fantastic job waiting for me in Illinois anymore okay.”

“Sorry... “ Keith looked away and cleared his throat, “I don’t mean to pry… but why does he hate you? The way you described him to the class was.. Shockingly generous.”

“He was going to help me with college and everything if I didn’t get enough grant money but then he.” Lance sighed deeply, “He found out I like guys.”

Keith looked shocked, “you’re such a ladies man though!” He says and covered his mouth. “Sorry.. It’s just erm.. You didn’t seem interested in men.”

“Yeah well you got so much crap for being out in school- and so did some of my friends so I just.. hid behind my hetero side and only recently started telling people. My uncle found out through my aunt who was there when I told everyone at christmas dinner.” He says and wiped at his tearing up eyes. “So basically half my family hates me and only my dad is there for me. Mom can’t even stand to look at me when I give her the money for the water and cable bill.” 

Keith pat his back, “that sucks.. I’m so sorry. I know how it feels.”

“You do?” Lance looked up at him.

“Well, no. My parents weren’t exactly surprised when I came out. They actually had money betting on it- but! But I do understand still. I still did get a lot of crap for it… and my best friend thought I was secretly in love with him so he walked out on me.” He sighed, “It’s shitty but… what can you do right? After college I’m leaving this place behind and I’m sure you could get into college if you applied yourself a little… a lot.”

“Dude you suck at this.” Lance laughed.

Keith cracked a grin, “but you are laughing.”

That only made Lance laugh more, Keith laughing with him, both holding the counter as to not topple over. 

“I’ve never seen you smile before… let alone laugh.” Lance says once they calmed down.

“Yeah well.. We’ve never really talked more than five minutes.” Keith says and looks up at him only to be met with Lance’s lips pressed against his own. His breath stopped in complete shock at him before Keith kissed him back.

“I’d like to see you smile more.” Lance says, looking into his eyes, just centimeters away from his face.

“Okay.” Keith says and kisses him back. Their lips stayed locked for a moment before a low grumble coming from Lance’s stomach interrupted them.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’m pretty hungry myself. I don’t suppose there’d be any pastries out?”

“There is actually, I’ll go get them.” Lance hopped off the counter and went to get them. “Don’t bother paying for them, they’re too cold to be reheated for sell now anyways.” He says and gives the other some. 

Keith bit into the pastry and sighed in relief. “I didn’t know coming here to help out tonight would turn into a date.” he says and Lance blushed.

“Just eat, mullet.”

“Whatever you say, idiot.”

Through the rest of the night, the howling seemed quieter over their chatter and laughter. Even when they fell asleep in each other’s arms, it was almost like there was no storm outside at all.

**Author's Note:**

> First Klance fic. I hope it's good. Kudos and comments are appreciated. These boys are too much tbh. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Update: I updated this so the lines wouldn't be double spaced apart.


End file.
